miss_alice_is_the_devilfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoi Miyamoto
Aoi Miyamoto, renamed Aquarius by Alice, is one of the main characters in Miss Alice is the Devil. While first appearing as a normal human girl, during episode 3 she was turned into one of Alice's "Puppets". It is very clear that she is a lesbian and has romantic feelings for Alice. Personality Aoi is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the groups eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Aoi. Abilities Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Aoi uses Water Magic as her primary source of combat. Using her Magic, she is able to control water through her urn to hit opponents with great force, usually done via giant waves of water or through variations of beam attacks. She is a powerful Demonic Puppet; even after Loke, a "combat specialist", became one of Alice's Demonic Puppets, Alice considers Aoi as strong as him or possibly even above his level of strength. * Torrent (激流 Gekiryū): Aoi absorbs water inside her urn and then hurls it at her target with tremendous force. It was strong enough to throw a yacht hundred miles away in the sea back to the shore effortlessly. * Bubble Shot: A stream of big bubbles are released from Aoi's urn, which hit the opponent with great force, multiple times. (Unnamed) * Water Pillar: Aoi swings her urn towards the target creating a huge pillar of water that strikes the target from below. (Unnamed) Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. An inherent property of the magic, Aoi is capable of freezing objects she comes into contact with. Dragon Soul: Aoi has a soul of a dragon, allowing her to use draconic energy and morph into a dragon, or have a dragon arm. Aoi has the draconic essence in her soul to access an immense level of power like creating wings of energy or exhaling elements. She also gains a large amount of strength. * Arm of the Dragon: Aoi gains draconic powers focused on her arm, gaining ability to shoot projectiles of pure draconic energy, and possess immense strength and resistance. * Dragonic Aura: The user can surround herself in a ferocious draconic energy that can induce fear into the hearts of men and animals alike. Since Aoi has the powers and soul of a ice-water dragon, she can generate her respective element. * The Heart of a Dragon: Aoi has the heart of a dragon, allowing her to have connections to dragons themselves. She can harness the powers of the dragons, as much as the dragon connected to Aoi can harness. It also gives Aoi the traits and abilities of dragons, such as speaking in their tongue or breathing their flames. * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons, Aoi can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating her respective element, Ice, into a massive breath attack. * Eternal Flare (エターナルフレア Etānaru Furea): Aoi casts thousands of stars which rain down in a destruction manner. * Enhanced Strength: Given her immense size, Aoi, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Enhanced Durability: Aoi has proven herself to be quite resilient in combat as shown when she was able to continue battling after receiving a devastating slash on her shoulder. Levitation: Aoi can float in the air in her normal form. As a Dragon, Aoi possesses the ability to fly, using her large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below her. Immortality: As a Demonic Puppet, Aoi cannot die unless she is turned into a human. Equipment Urn: It is a vase-like container that features curled handles that are symmetrically attached to opposite sides of the vase. It is embellished by dark blue rings studded with blue dots occupying the narrowed neck and the bottom rim of the container, with the widened center of the urn encompassed by a decorative helix-like pattern of blue stripes that are alternatively shaded. Aoi utilizes this urn to cast her Water Magic. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Former Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Demonic Puppets